


The Inquisitor's family

by HonestAnimal13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Family, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestAnimal13/pseuds/HonestAnimal13
Summary: Everyone has secrete, some are small other are big secrete, and Inquisitor Lavellen is no different. Mahanon Lavellen is still getting used to his new title as Inquistor and is trying not to screw up his new relationship with the Tevinter mage, Dorian. However Manhanon had a life before the Conclave which he hasn't shared with anyone and that life has decided to come to skyhold. Guess there are somethings that you can't keep secrete.SORRY BUT I AM RE EDITING THIS STORY! NOT COMPLETED





	1. The cat out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> The story begin after the Inquisition has set up in Skyhold and after they allied with the mages from Redcliff. The incident at Haven is still fresh and they only just returned from Crestwood with Hawke and Stroud. I have also fast forwarded the inquisitor and Dorian relationship where they are in committed relationship with each other.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

Inquisitor Lavellan was sitting at his desk looking at letter which brought a smile to his face and her read the letter chuckling to himself about the poor pen man ship. Mahanon heard rustling of the sheets and turns to see that Dorian who was fast asleep in bed had now moved and the sheet was now not covering him. Giving the inquisitor a very delicious view and even though he knew that he should let Dorian sleep as they both had lot of fun only little while ago, his cock started to get hard as he looked at Dorian’s body. Then the letter in his hand caught his eye again and guilt ran over him. He slumped back into his chair as the guilt started to take over. Dorian was his vhenan but there was something he hadn’t told Dorian yet and no one in the inquisition knew. He never wanted to be a herald or be the inquisitor but he knew he was the only one who could stop Corypheus. If he didn’t stop them countless people would die and there were two people in his life, he had to protect. Before all this he was first of his clan keeper but he was also something else. He was father to two beautiful twin children. They had only just turned seventeen years old but where the light of his life. His daughter, Deshanna took after him by having magic. She was studious and loved to learn but she was little awkward around new people. Which would explain why her brother was very protective of her, Harerharin was promising hunter. Mahanon smiled thinking of how proud their mother would be of them. He looked back at the letter that was written by Hareharin. His son was strong and dependable but as most boys his age he was mischievous. Mahanon was so deep in thought he didn’t notice that Dorian had woken up.

“Amatus, are you neglecting me?” pouted Dorian.

Somehow Dorian manged to drape the bed sheet over him barely covering him and was now standing in front of Manhanon. Mahanon placed the letter down making sure Dorian didn’t see it’s context.

“Sorry ma vhenan, but you know how Josie gets when I don’t finish my paper work plus” he grinned naughtily at Dorian, “I do believe I inquisitted you very well earlier.”

Dorian bit his lip, “indeed but I am a greedy man inquisitor and I plan to make every moment alone with you count."

Mahanon stroked Dorian cheek, “you need your rest considering you have to get up early tomorrow to go to Val Royeaux.” Dorian frowned clearly not liking that they wouldn’t be having sex.

Mahanon laughed, “you are the one who wanted to go through the library to discourage Tervinter from supporting Corypheus show he was no body.”

“It not my fault your library isn’t up to my expectations,” Dorian rolled his eyes but smiled slightly trying to keep a straight face.

Mahanon stood up from his chair and waked over to the bed removing his breaches leaving only is underwear on the sat down on the bed.

“Come to me Dorian and let me hold ma vhenan before he cruelly leaves me.” Mahanon beckoned Dorian closer.

Dorian smiled knowing his amatus was only teasing him. They both lied down on the bed snuggling each other before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dorian had been away for two whole days now and Manhanon was missing him terrible. His hand didn’t compare to Dorian mouth. He remembers the first time Dorian sucked his cock and how mesmerizing it was to watch. Manhanon cock started to ache for his lover.

“Boss,” Iron bull laugh, “is someone missing a certain Tervinter?”

“Come on Tiny don’t pick on the boss.” Chuckled Varric.

Mahanon focused back on what was happening around him. He was in the tavern playing wicked grace with Varric, Iron Bull, Cassandra and Blackwell.

“Is it that obvious?” Manhanon cringed.

Everyone at the table looked at him with a face that clearly answered his question.

“You know boss you could go see him,” the Iron Bull suggested, “I mean how kinky would it be to have sex in that library. Bull winked at Cassandra who just rolled her eyes, “never going to happen.” Smiled Cassandra.

Everyone chuckled and the game of wicked grace continued. It was getting later in the evening but the tavern was as lively as always. Manhanon had given up on the game not willing to lose any more money to Bull. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Liliana beckon him over. He followed her up to the castle wall. When she stopped and turned to him her face didn’t look at all happy which worried him.

“There is something you have been keeping from us Inquisitor.” She stated.

Manhanon knew exactly what she was referring to but before he could speak Leliana interrupted him. “I understand why you didn’t tell us, I would have kept it secret too,” she smiled softly. Manhanon signed in relief, “then why did you need to see me.”

Liliana simply handed him letter. The letter was from his clan keeper and it context made his face go pale.

“I have already sent my most trusted scouts out looking,” she placed her hand on his shoulder, “we will find them.” Manhanon didn’t look at her but simply said “thank you,” in quiet voice.

Liliana was good at reading people and knew the inquisitor need time to absorb the information he had just been told. She gracefully disappeared into the darkness. When he was alone he looked at the letter then looked at the sky.

“Ma halan.” He whispered as tears rolled down his cheek. “Do not let anything happen to them please.”

He spoke to the sky hoping to see sign from the creator or the maker. He didn’t care which, he simply wanted his children back where they could be safe. He signed as no sign came. This is my fault he thought, as he walked to his room. I should know that they would seek me out, he shook his head I should have brought them to Skyhold sooner. Arriving in his room the inquisitor made a choice. I will not sit here and wait he thought I will go and find them. He grabbed his gear and sneaked to the stables to get his Tirashan Swiftwind which he called Enansal. They came looking for me and it my duty to go find them he thought as he rode away from Skyhold fading into the darkness of the night.


	2. Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and it is in the inquisitor and his daughter point of view.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter two

Deshanna was regretting leaving the clan as she clung to the ship railing so she did not fall over bored while she was being sick. Deshanna had never been on ship before and frankly after this experience she doubted she ever would go on one again. Chuckling from behind her interrupted her being sea sick. She tuned to see her brother who was enjoying her discomfort way to much. Being her twin they looked alike with them both having olive skin and bright green eyes. Except for their gender being different, the only other difference between them was their hair. Harerharin had white hair which he inherited from their father. Harerharin had his hair in Mohawk dreadlocks with the side of his head shaved just short enough to have some hair left. Deshanna's hair was completely the opposite with her being red, long, curly and sadly frizzy. She always styled her hair in bun as it was the most simple and practical style even though it was mess bun it kept her from accidentally setting her hair on fire when casting magic.  

She growled at her brother, "what do you want?"

"Captain Isabella said we should be at Val Royeaux harbour by sun set," Harerharin smiled as he started to stroke Deshanna back in attempt to soothe her.

For first time since boarding the ship Deshanna genuinely smiled. Both of them agreed they needed to head to Skyhold to help their Father when he had wrote them explaining why he wouldn't be returning for some time. Though the clan were like family to them, they couldn't let anything happen to their father especially after their mother had died. So they both had come up with plan to hide on ship that was sailing to Val Royeaux and they would sneak off without anyone noticing they had been there. Sadly they didn't account for Deshanna's sea sickness which lead the crew of the ship to find them. Luckily the Captian was very nice after Harerharin had explained the situation and happily agreed to let them stay aboard. All Isabella asked was that we delivered some letter to two men called Hawke and Varric. Deshanna could tell that Harerharin liked Isabella which probably had something to do with her being beautiful and the skimpy outfit she wore. It wasn't that Deshanna didn't like Isabella but she was very honest and sexual which caused Deshanna to feel uncomfortable. Luckily with Deshanna being sea sick most of their journey Isabella had not bother Deshanna much on the trip. 

"Isabella gave me some advice on how to handle my daggers better," Harerharin informed and pulled out on of his dagger spinning it in his hand. 

Deshanna steady herself and stood up straight. She still felt sea sick but she was certain that their was nothing left in her stomach.

"Impressive," she responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Well not all of us can wield magic," he grumbled.

Deshanna leaned on Harerharin shoulder watching as she saw the outline of what she assumed was Val Royeaux in the distance. She hoped they would see their father soon and that he wouldn't be too annoyed at them for coming. 

 

* * *

 

Manhanon had left Skyhold looking for his children but quickly realised he had no idea where to begin looking. The quickest way for them to reach him would be by ship but neither would have money to pay for passage meaning they would be stow away. He shook his head not wanting to think about what would have happened to his children if they had been caught. He had quickly received a very angry letter from Lelianna scolding him from leaving which had been delivered by one of her scouts which he suspected had been sent out to find him after they realised he had disappeared. Lelianna had not ordered him back but had suggested he search in Val Royeaux for his children. He suspected she suggested that so he could also inform Dorian about his children which he had been dreading but he missed Dorian and he needed his vhenan to comfort him. Arriving at Val Royeaux he left Enansal in the stables and left her in the care of the stable master hands. He kept his hood up trying to avoid any attention being drawn to him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Entering the tavern that Dorian was staying at, Manhanon quickly looked around to see if Dorian was about. When noticing that he wasn't here, Manhanon approached the bar and asked the bartender if Dorian was about and the bartender said that he was in his room. After one of the nice serving girl had shown him to Dorian room. He now had to muster the courage to knock. Mahanon took a deep breath then knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approach from the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened and as soon as Dorian saw the inquisitor, he gasped in excitement, “Amatus!”

For the first time Mahanon smiled and reached for Dorian, stroking his cheek.

“Ma vhenan,” Manhanon said softly, “I needed to see you.”

Dorian let Mahanon into his room making sure to close the door behind them.

Dorian hugged Manhanon from behind and whispered in his ear, “I only been gone few days, did you miss me that much?”

Manhanon wanted to embrace Dorian touch but he needed to get to the point as there was no easy way to tell him about his children. Manhanon shrugged Dorian off and stepped away.

“Dorian, I need to tell you something.” Manhanon said trying to avoid Dorian eyes.

“Last time you said that you had received a letter from my father,” Dorian muttered not looking all that happy remembering the incident with his father.

Manhanon took a deep breath then spoke, “We only known each other for a few months but I am in love with you. You are ma vhenan and I need to understand that I had full intention to tell you at some point but I needed to know you felt the same.”

“Amatus you are worrying me.” Dorian whispered clearly not fond of the direction the conversation was headed.

“Dorian this is not easy for me to tell you but I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Manhanon looked Dorian in the eye, “Dorian, I am not just the first to my keeper but I am also father.”

At first it was clear that Dorian had not processed what his Amatus had said and there was silence in the room. Manhanon could see Dorian was confused and hurt by his news so he stepped towards Dorian and held out the letter he had been given by Liliana. Dorian took it from his hand and read the letter. His eyes widened at the content of the letter. 

“Dorian,” Manhanon bit his lip trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, “I know you must be upset with me but I need to find them.”

Manhanon stared out the window of the room watching the sun set. Fearing to see Dorian expression and suddenly he felt Dorian arms around him.

“Amatus, I cannot lie and say that I am not upset by the fact you kept this from me but I understand why you did,” he brought his mouth closer to Manhanon ear, “plus you can always make it up to me in very special way.”

Manhanon shivered as Dorian whispered in his ear. Dorian knew his ears were sensitive. Dorian then spun Mahanon around so they face each other. Dorian looked him up and down.

"Manhanon when was the last time you bathed?" Dorian asked. 

Knowing that Dorian wouldn't like the answer he grumbled a response, "I was busy trying to find my children." 

"Well their is no way you are sleeping with me tonight till you bathed plus look at the state of your beautiful hair." Dorian stated glaring at Manhanon, "You start taking off your amour and I will go get someone to draw you a bath." 

Manhanon sighed and stated taking off his armour as Dorian left to fetch someone to get the bath ready. 

Manhanon laughed, "Dorian you do realise you have just added to the rumours about us by throwing the serving girls out." 

After the owner of the tavern had found out he was the inquisitor they had gone all out with the bath. They had shown Dorian and him to private room that had the biggest bath tub Manhanon had ever seen. Two serving girls had prepared the bath but when they had offered to help wash Manhanon, Dorian had quickly excused them informing them that he would assist in bathing me.

"I will not allow another to see you naked," Dorian huffed, "that is my privilege alone."  

Manhanon relaxed in the water allowing his body to relax. Without asking Dorian began cleaning Manhanon long white hair. 

"Do you think I should cut my hair," Manhanon asked. 

Dorian simply gasped, "Vishante kaffas! No way am I allowing you to cut your beautiful hair." 

Manhanon simply chuckcled and at that moment he forgot his worries.  Dorian hand started to message his scalp rubbing in some soap to clean his hair. Manhanon looked up at Dorian and could tell that Dorian wanted to ask him about his children. 

"They are both seventeen year old," Manhanon began, "They are both twin but honestly they are opposite of each other. Harerharin is my son and is very good hunter. I like to call him da'mi which means little blade. He good with both bow and dagger but prefer the dagger. He very charming and mischievous. I suspect he and Sera will get along very well which will no doubt cause Josie trouble." Manhanon laughed picturing the pranks that will happen. 

"What about your daughter?" Dorian asked. 

Manhanon smiled, "She is our da'fen which means little wolf. Deshanna is gifted with magic like me but specialise in shapshifting. She is gifted healer and loves reading." He looked at Dorian, "I think you two will get along. She loves learning and is very curious but is awkward with new people. She more sensible then her brother which is good as I don't think I would have coped if they were both prankster. Though Deshanna can be handful too when she wishes." 

There was silence as Dorian began rinsing the soap out of Manhanon's hair. 

Finally Dorian whispered, "Where their mother?" 

Manhanon shifted in the bath. He knew Dorian would want to know about their mother. 

"She died giving birth to them," Manhanon frowned, "Adaya was the keeper's daughter but she was not gifted with magic. We were brought up together and everyone in our clan assumed we would be the perfect match. So we did what was best for our clan though neither of us had romantic feeling for each other." Manhanon frown slowly turned into a smile. "To be honest it turned out that we were both gay. She preferred women and I preferred men. We both got very dunk one night and had sex. In the morning we both blurted out that we were gay and the sex we had confirmed it. However that one night got Adaya pregnant and she found it funny how after one night of clumsy terrible sex she got pregnant."

Dorian lightly chuckled, "She sounds delightful." 

"She was," Manhanon agreed. "She got sick while pregnant with the twins. I nearly lost all three of them but the keeper manged to save the twin but we could not save Adaya." 

"I am sorry Amatus," Dorian said softly. 

"She would have adored you," He smiled thinking about Adaya. 

"She would?" Dorian asked surprised. 

Manhanon chuckled, "Yes she would have loved you."

He reached up to Dorian and pulled him down to kiss. He heard Dorian moan as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away much to Dorian protest.

Manhanon smiled, "Dorian there something else I haven't mentioned."

Dorian face quickly transformed into glare clearly not liking where this is going. 

Manhanon simply chuckled, "It isn't bad but I have told my children about our relationship." 

Dorian eyes widen in shock. Manhanon chucked as he climbed out of the bath and grabbed the towel. Dorian had quickly gotten over his surprised when he saw that Manhanon's cock was hard. Dorian simply smiled before he took Manhanon's cock in his mouth. Manhanon moaned and gripped Dorian hair with his hands. 

"ar lath mar av'in," Manhanon moaned. 

Dorian chuckled knowing what his amutus had said and continued using his mouth to tease Manhanon's cock till he couldn't take it any loneger. Manhanon didn't last long before he cum in his lover mouth. Like always Dorian swallowed it all down. Happy with himself, Dorian stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will be in our room if you want to continue," Dorian licked his lips as he left the room. 

Manhanon smiled lazily as he began to dry himself. First thing tomorrow morning he would go search for his children he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any spelling and grammar error. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave comment. Would love any feedback.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Third chapter is on it way.
> 
> Elven translation  
> da'mi - little blade  
> da'fen - little wolf  
> ar lath mar av'in - I love your mouth


	3. Family reunion

Chapter Three 

 

Deshanna was still recovering from the sea sickness and the tavern they decided to spend the night in was not helping her. She made sure not to look anyone in the eye and kept her hood in place so that no one would notice her ears. Though it was well know that the inquisitor was dalish elf, she thought better be safe then sorry. Harerharin and her had enough money to afford a room and hopeful be able to afford a horse from the stables. Harerharin had wanted to set off straight away but it was late and getting dark. Deshanna knew the roads would not be safe for them at night plus it would be helpful to get some information before the set out. Her brother had said he would go get them a room but when she looked up she noticed he wasn't by the bar anymore. She knew he hadn't left the tavern as she was by the entrance and he wouldn't abandon her. Deshanna started navigating her way through people looking for her brother but to her surprise the person she spotted wasn't her brother. The man that had captured her attention was man who clearly one of the most handsome men she ever seen. Though he wasn't Deshanna type as she suspected the man would spend a lot of time in the morning to make sure his beautiful black silky hair was perfectly groomed and his moustache was kept to perfection. His dark skin and mere presence suggested he wasn't from around here. Deshanna moved closer as she saw the man finish his conversation with the bartender and began heading up the stairs. She looked closely and thought to herself it couldn't be him. He fitted the description their farther had given them of his new lover. Deshanna quickly scanned the room trying to find her brother but she couldn't see him. She sighed as she started to follow the man up the stairs. If this man was Dorian then they could maybe get word to their father. After climbing the stair she noticed the man walking down the hallway. Now all she had to do was gather the courage to talk to a complete stranger that may or not be her father's lover.  

She took deep breath, "Excuse me!" She shouted little to loudly. 

The man stopped and turned to look at her as she approached."

"This might seem strange to ask," She mumbled nervously looking at the floor, "are you by any chance Dorian Pavus?" 

"Yes I am indeed," He chuckled sensing her nervousness, "I would love to stay and chat but I have company."

"Wait," she shouted grabbing his arm. 

Dorian looked at her, "excuse me but who exactly are you?" 

Deshanna took deep breath and lowered her hood, "My name is Deshanna Lavellan, and I believe you know my father." 

Dorian eyes widen in surprise as he studied Deshanna. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his daughter. The family resemblance was clear as day.

"I was hoping you could help me get in contact with my father..." Deshanna suddenly stopped talking as she felt nausea coming back to her.

Sensing Deshanna discomfort Dorian guided to his room. Upon entering he lead Deshanna towards the chair by the fire place. 

"Sea sickness?" Dorian asked. 

Deshanna just nodded. 

"Well I have some good news for you Deshanna," Dorian chuckled, "Your father is here in this tavern. He is just finishing up in bath." 

Dorian reached into his satchel that was sitting at his desk. 

"Drink this it will help," Dorian offered her bottle. 

Deshanna accepted the bottle but eyed it suspiciously.

Dorian chuckled, "It may not look pleasant but it helps but trust me. Worked like a charm for me." 

Deshanna didn't respond just simply took the lid off the bottle and downed it in one gulp. 

"etuna," She coughed, "that stuff taste horrible." 

There was few moments of awkward silence. 

"So..." she began, "my father here?"

Dorian nodded.

Deshanna smiled, well this had been easier then she thought. Now all she had to do was find out where Harerharin had run off too.

 

* * *

 

Manhanon had just put on his clean trouser and was about to reach for his shirt when he heard the door open. He turned half expecting to see Dorian but to his surprise the person standing in front of him was his son.

Harerharin smiled, "I do apologise for disturbing you _Herald of Andraste_  but your son missed his father."

Manhanon pulled his son into a hug, "I missed you da'mi." 

Harerharin responded, "I missed you too babae."

Reluctantly he let go of his son and reached for his shirt. 

"So where da'fen?" Manhanon asked while putting on his shirt. 

Harerharin eye widen, "etuna! I left her down at the bar. I got so excited when I heard that you were here I forgot to say anything to her. Pala! She must be worried..." 

Harerharin shut up when Manhanon gave his son swift slap on the back of the head. 

"Mind you language! I raised you better!" Manhanon scolded, "now let head down stairs. Maybe she will be exactly where you left her." 

Harerharin gave a look to Manhanon as they left the room. He knew that Deshanna wouldn't be downstairs and his thoughts were confirmed when he didn't spy his daughter. Deshanna hated crowed loud places like this. 

"Maybe she outside," Harerharin suggested. 

Manhanon signed and looked at his son, "I need to tell Dorian where I am going before we go out looking." 

Harerharin grinned, "So your vint lover is here." 

"His name is Dorian," Manhanon glared. 

"Well I am looking forward to meeting him," Harerharin chuckled, "can't wait to tell him all the embarrassing stories about you." 

Manhanon signed, "you can tell him what ever you want after we find Deshanna!"

They both started making their way towards Dorian room. Before he could open the door he heard high pitched shriek assuming that Dorian was being attacked he barged into the room with Harerharin behind him ready to fight. However the only thing happening in the room was Deshanna jumping up and down with excitement holding a book to her chest and Dorian sitting down on chair chuckling to himself.

"What going on here?" Manhanon said.

This caused both Dorian and Deshanna to turn their head towards him.

Deshanna smiled even wider, "babae!"

Manhanon walked over to his daughter and brought her into an embrace. He been so worried about his children but they were at his side now and he make sure nothing happened to them. 

"Da'fen, you had me worried." He said and he eyed the book she was holding.

"I said she could borrow it, " Dorian interjected then turned to look at Harerharin, "You must be Harerharin." 

Harerharin replied with his charming smile, "and you must be Dorian." 

Deshanna walked up to her brother and swiftly punched him in the gut, "That for leaving me alone!"

Manhanon just smiled as his two children started fighting. Apart of him wanted to scream at them for being so reckless and risking them self but the either half was just to relieved they were safe. He suddenly felt really tired as his sleepless nights started to catch up on him. Dorian came up beside him and held his hand. 

"I think they will fit in just fine in Skyhold!" Dorian chuckled in Manhanon ear. 

Yes indeed they would he thought. 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any spelling and grammar error. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave comment. Would love any feedback.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Elven translation  
> Etuna - shit  
> Pala - fuck   
> Babae - father


	4. Returning to Skyhold

Chapter Four

His children were tired and even though it was clear Harerharin wanted to spill all his father secrete when he manged to get the room next door for them to sleep in. There was little protest especially considering it was probably the fancied thing they has seen. Manhanon walked back into Dorian room was in bed reading and he felt sense relief now that Dorian know about his children.

Dorian Smiled, "I am clearly your good luck charm. I mean what are the chances!"

Manhanon smiled at Dorian as he took of his clothes. Manhanon slept in the nude always had done which had shocked his advisor when they walked into his room in the early hour of the morning. He climbed into bed but felt hesitant about cuddling up to Dorian.

"Dorian... your are taken this all very well."

Dorian placed his book down and pulled Manhanon closer entwining their naked bodies together. Dorian was now lying down with Manhanon's head resting on his chest and with his arm wrapped around Manhanon's body. 

Dorian sighed, "I will not lie to you but I am hurt and to be honest I wanted to punch you when you told me... However when you showed me the report... I could see you were hurting and when I reminded myself we known each other for a few months. All the pain and anger just seemed pointless. "

Manhanon snuggled up closer to Dorian, "What did I do to deserve such a handsome and wonderful man."

Dorian lightly chuckled, "Well you stopping the darkspawn magister running a muck would be step in right direction."

Manhanon chuckled at Dorian joke, "so I am guessing no sex tonight." 

He could sense Dorian rolling his eyes, "Goodnight Amatus." 

Manhanon closed his eyes as he let his tiredness take over, "on era'vun ma vhenan."

The morning sunshine came pouring though the window lighting up the room which started to wake Manhanon up. Manhanon stretched out reaching for Dorian who responded to by cuddling up to him.

“Amatus,” whispered Dorian.

“Yes?” answered Manhanon pulling Dorian closer.

“Does anyone part from me in the inquisition know how old you are?” Asked Dorian.

Manhanon opened his eyes and looked down at Dorian who was smiling mischievously.

“I don’t think they know,” Manhanon grumbled.

Dorian untangled himself from his amatus and climbed out of bed, heading towards the closet.

Dorian looked through his clothes deciding what to wear, “well you do not look forty-one.” Dorian grinned.

“Well I shall take that as compliment,” signed Manhanon, “can you pass me my clothes?”

Dorian nodded but didn’t pass Manhanon his clothes till he had decided what to wear. Both of them got dressed though Manhanon was always much quicker at getting ready then Dorian. He watched his lover style his hair in the mirror and a knock drew his attention away from Dorian. Opening the door, he saw both of his children looking at him with excited smiles and both were ready to move. They looked both very excited but Manhanon was not as he knew he would have a lot of explaining to do once he was back at Skyhold.

* * *

 

Deshanna felt her stomach knot with anxiety as they approached Skyhold. Her father had bought both her brother and her a horse even though she told him how unnecessary it was as they could have shared one but like her father did he pulled those stupid puppy dog eyes. Now here she was riding up towards Skyhold with every nerve in her body screaming at her to turn back.

"It quite intimidating isn't it?" Deshanna hadn't realised that Dorian had come up beside her.

She gave him weak smile. Deshanna liked Dorian but was still wary of him. It was obvious that he made her father happy but that didn't mean she would just accept him just yet. Maybe I might milk this and get him to let me borrow some of his book she thought. All sudden a loud horn blow obviously signalling the inquisitor had returned. They rode there horse to the stables of Skyhold and as soon as her father dismounted his horse he was surrounded by people. She looked around and spotted that her brother had left her to go explore. She frowned, she should have expected this. Harersharin sometimes got caught up in the excitement which usually left Deshanna alone. Luckily Dorian came to her resude.

"Deshanna," Dorian smiled, "want me to show you the library. Manhanon will meet us there when he got rid of his adoring fans."

Deshanna simply nodded and followed Dorian. He lead her through what she assumed was the servants entrance as it led them through the kitchen and than into the main hall which was packed with nobles. Deshanna pulled her more over her face. Dorian opened the door and walked through and Deshanna stopped paying attention to Dorian as she came to a halt. She walked over to the wall and was taken back by the beauty of the painting on the wall. It was clear they told a story though Deshanna couldn't tell yet what it was about as it was unfinished. Dorian caught her attention when he called her name and when she turned around she was surprised to see elven man standing by Dorian. 

"I am sorry," Deshanna stuttered feeling embarrassed about ignoring him, "I did not see you there."

The elf stared at her and immediately she looked down at her feet breaking eye contact.

"Solas this is the Manhanon's daughter, Deshanna this is Solas our apostate hobo who specialises in the fade," Dorian said. 

Deshanna could feel Solas staring at her and right now she badly wanted to run away. 

"Is the library upstairs?" She whimpered.  

"yes it is." 

Deshanna moved quickly up the stair just wanted to get away from Solas who just stared at her. She could hear Dorian tell Solas off for making her uncomfortable and couldn't help smile. Dorian is not all that bad I guess she thought.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any spelling and grammar error. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave comment. Would love any feedback.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Elven translation   
> on era'vun ma vhenan - goodnight my heart


	5. Welcome to Skyhold

Manhanon had crowd of people descend on him as soon as he dismounted his horse and somehow he had manged to get lead towards Josie office where his three advisers were waiting for him. Lilianna sat in chair by fire sipping on cup of tea not giving Manhanon a glance when he walked in. However, Josie and Cullen where different story all together, they looked like they were ready to explode. Clearly he needed to put his most charming smile on and get prepared to give his most meaningful apology.  
"For what it worth I am extremely sorry..." Manhanon began.  
Cullen interrupted, "do you have any idea how much you put the inquisition at risk! Why didn't you tell us sooner about your children! Do you know how worried we were!"  
Manhanon cringed. Cullen had never shouted at him before and clearly the man was frustrated. Before he could do anything, Lilianna came to rescue.  
"I think we all need to take breath and compose our self."  
Josie glared at Manhanon and said quietly, "I am very disappointed in you Inquisitor."  
Manhanon bit his lip as he just felt all the emotion he been holding back explode with in him. He could feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he felt his vulnerability begin to show. His whole life had been turned upside down. He had mark on his hand that he barely understood which scared him everyday as his gut kept telling him that this mark would be his death and he had to defeat a Corypheus. To top it all off everyone kept looking at him like he had all the answers which he sure as hell didn't. Manhanon felt like he had all Thedas on his shoulders and it was eating away at him.  
Manhanon rubbed away his tears, "I am sorry I don't know what came over me."  
Cullen and Josie face had soften clearly understanding what was wrong.  
"I have arranged for your inner circle to eat in the private dining room tonight, I thought it would be good time to introduce your children to everyone. Also, I have organised them two separate bedroom by the garden." Josie smiled softly.  
Manhanon blinked away the tears and genuinely smiled, "Thank you for everything."  
Cullen smiled, "I can get Dorian to show your children to their room if you want moment to yourself."  
Manhanon nodded and headed towards the door. His plan was to head to his room and gather himself. He was the Inquisitor and the Herald which meant only the people he trusted would see his vulnerable side. Even then it the only real person he had shown it to was Dorian. Entering his room, he made his way to the bed and flopped on top of it for now he would let everything go and let sleep take him.

* * *

  
Deshanna had only been in the library for short amount of time but had manged to make a spot for herself in Dorian little section of the library. She was happily absorbed into the book that she was reading that she didn't notice her brother sneak up behind her.  
"BOO!"  
Deshanna jumped nearly sending her book flying, "etuna!"

Harerharin just laughed as Deshanna glared at him. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't even notice that Dorian had left. 

"You know there whole castle attached to this library!" laughed Harerharin. 

Deshanna just rolled her eyes and returned to reading. Seeing that Harerharin wasn't going to get Deshanna to movie, he decided to make himself comfortable in what he assumed was Dorian's chair. Unlike Deshanna sitting in library wasn't something Harerharin found fun so when Dorian came back to show them to their rooms, he moved quickly and dragged Deshanna away from her books. Dorian lead them to the garden where they entered a door that lead into a corridor with three doors. Two of them where rooms and the last one was bathroom. Dorian had explained that they be meeting some other later but quickly excused himself to check on Manhanon.

"Do you think babae is okay?" Deshanna asked worriedly.

"He will be," he said to reassure his sister, "I don't know about you but I am going to go have bath." 

Deshanna watched as her brother sauntered into the bathroom. She noticed that someone had brought their bags up leaving them in the hall way to allow them to decide on their rooms. Deshanna chose the room nearest the bathroom simply because as soon as she walked into it her breath was taken away. The room had beautiful glass window that gave lovely view of the snowy mountain. There was even nice ledge where if she got some cushions would be perfect place for her to read. Looking around the room it was simple to any human standards but to her it was amazing. She was so used to sharing everything with her clan that having her own bed, desk and wardrobe was a blessing in it self. She began unpacking her stuff only to realise what little she had. She only brought two set of clothing, one being her armour and night wear not including the clothes she was wearing at the moment. Deshanna frowned she would be meeting some of her babae's inner circle and she wanted to look decent. She could feel the nerve being to build in her stomach, Deshanna always got nervous when she meet new people. Also with these people being her babae's inner circle she felt a lot more pressure. Being back with her clan was sounding like a better option each moment but she would stay and support her babae even if she felt uncomfortable. Babae had sacrificed so much for Harerharin and her, so she needed to put her big girl pants on and find think of something to wear. 

"If your are worried what to wear I have something that might work," Harerharin said interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up and saw he was standing in her doorway with towel wrapped around her waist with his dreadlocks hanging loosely. In his hand he held a pale green dress that had belonged to their lanalin. Harerharin passed the dress to Deshanna knowing that this would help her feel more comfortable around strangers. The dress was long sleeved and went down to her ankles but he two slits that went up to the knees. The dress covered but still showed off her natural curve thought she cared little about that, all that mattered is no one saw the scars on her body.

"Thank you!" she smiled, "now hurry up and get dressed before you catch a cold." 

Harerharin smiled knowing he had helped and sauntered into his room also feeling very blessed to have his own space. 

Deshanna made her way into the bathroom and nearly squealed in delight when she saw the beautiful bathtub and all the many different soaps. She was going to enjoy this while she could and she began preparing the bath. 


	6. Bedroom mischief

Mahanon slowly opened his sleepy eyes to see Dorian slowly and carefully undress Manhanon who had fallen asleep fully dressed. Dorian had yet to notice that he was awake and Manhanon was enjoying watching Dorian. It wasn't until he was completely naked that Dorian looked up at Manhanon and smiled when he saw Manhanon lazily watching him.

"You know if you were awake it would have been nice if you helped me remove your clothes," Dorian smiled while stroking Manhanon's cheek.

Manhanon hummed in approve beckoning Dorian to join him in bed.  
"Amatus are you asking for some naked cuddling? What would people say?" Dorian mocked while undressing.  
Instead of answering Manhanon just watched the show. Dorian undressing was one of his favorite pass time. It was like performance graceful and elegant. When done Dorian lay next to him and pulled him close. For both of them this was something new neither of them had ever felt comfortable or content to just lie naked and cuddle.  
Manhanon smirked to himself as his hands roamed over Dorian body, "do you think we have some time to get bit messy?"  
Dorian smirked rolling his eyes, "not unless you wish to be late for dinner."  
Manhanon smiled mischievously as he sat up reaching for the draw next to the bed. Dorian was clearly surprised when instead of the bring out the bottle of oil Manhanon brought out a neatly wrapped box with green silk ribbon tied on it. Dorian sat up leaning his back against the head frame of the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the inquisitor.  
Manhanon smiled and passed the gift to him. Dorian began opening it and what he saw was very beautiful leather bracelet that had same pattern the inquisitor had tattooed on his right arm.  
"In my clan there is a tradition to make our partners a gift as show of commitment." Manhanon began, "Dorian you can refuse it if you don't want it but I want you to know that you are my heart! Honestly I don't think I deserve you as you the most amazing, brave and kind hearted man I ever met! I love you Dorian Pavus and I going to spend every day of my life showing you how much I love you if you will have me! I know I wasn't completely honest with you from the beginning but from this moment on I won't ever lie to you. So what do you say"  
Dorian eyes were wide with surprise as he absorbed what the inquisitor just declared. Yes he was annoyed that Manhanon had not told him about his children but after watching Manhanon with his children it was clear that he loved them and only wished to protect them. Dorian might be many thing but only cold hearted person wouldn't forgive him. It was the only thing Manhanon had not told him. From what information he got from Harerharin and Deshanna every else about his past had been true. Dorian put the bracelet on and was happy to see how amazingly it fit. The bracelet was black leather that covered him from his wrist to just below his elbow. With the detailed patterns it showed little bits of his brown skin. Dorian only look back up when he heard his name. Clearly Dorian had been quiet too long and Manhanon was starting to get anxious.  
Dorian smiled softly, "it is beautiful and I can never say no to you Amatus."  
Before Dorian could say any more Manhanon had sealed his lip with his own. The atmosphere quickly changed in the room as the kisses got deeper and passionate.  
"Manhanon you we need to stop and get ready!" Dorian moaned as Manhanon teased his ear.  
Manhanon responded by rocking his hips which caused Dorian and his cock to rub against each other. Pleased with Dorian response he wrapped both hands around their cocks and started moving his hands. Manhanon was to caught in the moment of pleasure he was getting to notice Dorian hands had moved. His eyes open when he felt Dorian finger circling his anus.  
"Amatus bring your beautiful ass over to me and use your pretty mouth on me!" Dorian ordered.  
Manhanon never moved quick enough in his life. He even wiggle his ass until Dorian suddenly pressed his finger inside. So like the good inquisitor he was he got his mouth working on Dorian cock. Moaning ever time Dorian's fingers touch his sensitive spot. Hearing Dorian moans kept turning him on he could feel himself dripping but it wasn't enough.  
"Dorian!" He whined.  
All he heard was some teven words before he was pushed on to his hands and knee. Before he could comment Dorian had managed to grab the oil lathered his cock and pushed it into Manhanon. It was slow at first to let him adjust but as the moaning got louder. Dorian thrust got faster and angled to his hit Manhanon's prostate. Quickly he felt his orgasm creep up on him as he cum on the sheet and Dorian cum soon after but decided to cum on his ass instead of in it! There was moment silence before Dorian spoke.  
"And people say I am the bad influence!"  
Manhanon chuckled as he climbed off the bed heading to bathroom to clean himself up.  
"Dorian you might want to start getting ready or we are going to be late!" Manhanon chucked.  
All he heard was Dorian muttering in response as he got a wet cloth and started cleaning himself up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of test so I would appreciate feedback so I can improve the story. I wish to develop the story further and maybe lead it into other areas. Also apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Proof reading isn't one of my strong suit.  
> Thank you for reading it and feel free to comment. 
> 
> Elven translation  
> Ma vhenan - my heart  
> Ma halani - help me


End file.
